wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kooky Kostume Kreator
' ' Kooky Kostume Kreator'' is one of the six games that's playable on the Wubb Games website. However, this can't be played without a Wubb Code. Enter either STACKY22, DISCO49, DIGIWUB9, or WACKY88 to unlock it. There is also a mobile version of this game released by two developers. This game can also be played from the A Little Help From My Friends DVD bonus features. It can only be accessed on the computer. Plot The player must create a kooky uniform for Wubbzy. Controls Mouse click to select the costume parts, turn the pages, and change the background. Gameplay To make Wubbzy wear something, click on the costume pieces on the left to select it, then click on Wubbzy to have him put it on. There are six pages of costume parts to select from. Take note that putting on new ones will replace the old ones, depending on where he's wearing them. Putting on almost any of them will play a wacky sound. A few of which will also make a wacky effect. Wubbzy always stays in one static pose, besides having different facial expressions to wear. Click on the numbers below to change the background. "1" is the sunny plains, "2" is the desert, and "3" is on an island. Click on the trash can to start your costume over, or the printer to print out your costume. You can also click the music note to turn the music off. Clicking the "?" button will give you instructions on how to play the game. Mobile Versions Kooky Kostume Kreator is also playable as an app on the iPad, multiple different iPhones, and multiple different iPod touches. It was developed by KICK Design Inc in 2010, titled ''Wubbzy's Kooky Kostumes! ''(iPad only); and Cupcake Digital Inc. in 2012, titled ''Wubbzy's Kooky Kostume Kreator. In the version by Cupcake Digital, you must drag costume articles to Wubbzy and tap on buttons with your finger. The most notable differences are as follows from the Wubb Games version: * The music also plays, and can be muted, on the title screen, * The in-game instructions are only on the title screen, * There's no tutorial after you press 'Play', * The game has a home button which takes you back to the title screen, * The sounds you hear when you put the costume parts on Wubbzy are either toned differently or just different, * Wubbzy can't wear underwear or pants and something around his lower body at the same time, * You have a different default page of costumes when you start playing, * Two of the costume pages are mixed up, * And instead of a printer button to print out your costume, you have a camera button that will take a picture and save it on your mobile device. DVD Version Kooky Kostume Kreator can also be played on the computer from the bonus features of the DVD, A Little Help From My Friends. This version is the same as the Wubb Games version, but has two differences: * There's no "X" button to close the game, * And the font is different on the instructions and when you're asked if you want to erase or print your costume. Music Don't Lie plays throughout the game. Trivia/Goofs * There's a nickjr.com game that's similar called Walden's Delightful Dress Up. * Wubbzy has worn most of the costume pieces on he show. ** He can even put on one of the outfits he wore in Puddle Muddle. * The title screen shows the Wubbzys wearing a cowboy belt, violet glasses, and a huge dark green wig. These are not in the game to make Wubbzy wear. * On the Wubb Games version, the neckerchief is the only costume part that doesn't play a wacky sound when worn. However, a sound does play on the app version. * On the App version, the in-game instructions say "Tap the print button" when it should say "Tap the camera button". Link The Wubb Games version can now be played here: https://www.deviantart.com/hudsun28studios/art/Wow-Wow-Wubbzy-Kooky-Kostume-Kreator-784981044 Gallery Wubb Games Version Kooky Kostume Kreator.png|Wubb Game Kooky Kostume Kreator Title.png|Title Screen Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay.png|Gameplay Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 2.png|Gameplay 2 Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 3.png|Gameplay 3 Kooky Kostume Kreator Print Screen.png|Print Screen Mobile Versions Cupcake Digital Inc. Kooky Kostume Kreator App.png|App Icon Kooky Kostume Kreator App 2.png|App Icon 2 Kooky Kostume Kreator App 3.png|App Icon 3 Kooky Kostume Kreator App Banner.png|Banner Kooky Kostume Kreator App Banner 2.png|Banner 2 Amazon and Google Play Kooky Kostume Kreator App (Amazon and Google Play).png Kooky Kostume Kreator App (Amazon and Google Play) 2.png Kooky Kostume Kreator App (Amazon and Google Play) 3.png Kooky Kostume Kreator App (Amazon and Google Play) 4.png Kooky Kostume Kreator App (Amazon and Google Play) 5.png iPhone Kooky Kostume Kreator Title Screen (iPhone).png|Title Screen Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay (iPhone).png|Gameplay Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 2 (iPhone).png|Gameplay 2 Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 3 (iPhone).png|Gameplay 3 Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 4 (iPhone).png|Gameplay 4 iPad Kooky Kostume Kreator Title Screen (iPad).png|Title Screen Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay (iPad).png|Gameplay Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 2 (iPad).png|Gameplay 2 Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 3 (iPad).png|Gameplay 3 Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 4 (iPad).png|Gameplay 4 KICK Design Inc Wubbzy's Kooky Kostumes! (KICK Design Inc) App (Small).png|App Icon (Small) Wubbzy's Kooky Kostumes! (KICK Design Inc) App (Large).png|App Icon (Large) Wubbzy's Kooky Kostumes! (KICK Design Inc) App 2.png|App Icon (With Glare, Untrimmed) Wubbzy's Kooky Kostumes! (KICK Design Inc) App 3.png|App Icon (With Glare) DVD Version A Little Help From Your Friends - Kooky Kostume Kreator Title Screen.png|Title Screen A Little Help From Your Friends - Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay.png|Gameplay 1 A Little Help From Your Friends - Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 2.png|Gameplay 2 A Little Help From Your Friends - Kooky Kostume Kreator Gameplay 3.png|Gameplay 3 Category:Games Category:Wubbzy Category:Apps Category:2010 Category:2012